Book End (ブックエンド)/guide
Complete Spells (effects) guide for Book End (Version 0.01) ='Nexus'= ---- ='Spells Guide'= ---- 'Head (あたま)' Appearance: Shiori becomes a floating head. Passive Effect: Cannot wake up while this effect is equipped. Action: (Shift) Shiori spins around. Location: Found in the Creature World. Practical Uses: None. Go to the Creature World, go south-east and interact with the purple floating creature. 'Magnifying Glass (ルーペ)' Appearance: Shiori's head becomes a magnifying glass. Passive Effect: None. Action: None. Location: Found in School II. Practical Uses: None. Go to the School. Take the left path then go to the bottom pathway. Go right to School II. In School II, go north then along the west path. Find and interact with the magnifying glass. 'Cat (ねこ)' Appearance: Shiori becomes a black cat. Passive Effect: None. Action: None. Location: Found in the Gate World. Practical Uses: None. Go to the Gate World. Go up to the gate then go left and through the gap. Go right, following the fence's path, and interact with the little cat. 'Paper Knife (ペーパーナイフ)' Appearance: Shiori uses a paper knife as a weapon. Passive Effect: Certain NPCs will react to the effect. Action: (Shift) Shiori swings the knife in front of her. (Z) When interacting with a NPC, Shiori will attack them. Location: Found in the White Paper World. Practical Uses: Used to attack/kill NPCs. Go to the White Paper World. Go north-west and interact with the paper knife on the ground. 'Bell (すず)' Appearance: Shiori carries a bell in hand. Passive Effect: None. Action: (Shift) Shiori rings the bell, drawing nearby NPCs to her. Location: Found in the Branch World. Practical Uses: Can be used to move NPCs in your path. Go to the Branch World. Go left a few steps from the door then go south. Interact with the bell surrounded by branches. 'Tricycle (さんりんしゃ)' Appearance: Shiori rides on a tricycle. Passive Effect: Shiori's movement speed increases. Action: (Shift) The light on the tricycle switches on for a second before switching off. Location: Found in the Forest World. Practical Uses: Used to travel through the dream world faster and out-speed chasers. Go to the Forest World. Go straight left from the door until you reach the tricycle and interact with it. 'Wafuku (わふく)' Appearance: Shiori wears wafuku (traditional Japanese clothes). Passive Effect: None. Action: (Shift) Shiori sits down. Location: Found in the Japanese World. Practical Uses: None. Go to the Japanese World. Go south-west from the door and interact with the Wafuku in front of a stage/box. 'Book (ほん)' Appearance: Shiori turns into a walking book. Passive Effect: None. Action: (Shift) The book opens, returning Shiori to the Nexus. Location: Found in the Ink World. Practical Uses: Used to quickly return to the Nexus. Go to the Ink World. Go south-east until you reach another pattern on the floor then go south. Interact with the NPC holding what looks like a pencil/stick. 'Bat (コウモリ)' Appearance: Shiori grows bat ears and wings. Passive Effect: Brightens dark areas. Action: (Shift) Shiori flaps her wings. Location: Found in the Dark World. Practical Uses: Allows for easier navigation through dark areas. (Having the Light effect is recommended.) Go to the Dark World. Go north-west from the door and interact with the bat on the tree. 'Light (ひかり)' Appearance: Shiori becomes brighter and emits light. Passive Effect: Brightens dark areas. Action: (Shift) Shiori glows for a second, tinting the screen color. Location: Found in the Light World. Practical Uses: Allows for easier navigation through dark areas. Recommended for getting the Bat effect. Go to the Light World. Go left one room until you're standing between two rooms of blocks. Interact with the light orb that keeps going south. 'Wizard (まほうつかい)' Appearance: Shiori becomes a wizard. Passive Effect: None. Action: (Shift) The color of her magic staff changes, freezing NPCs movement. Location: Found in Magic World B. Practical Uses: Used to stop NPCs movement. Go to the Forest World. go north-west from the door and find a staircase to the Pearl Curtains Pathway. Go to the end of the path and interact the blue Hell Block to the Bookcase Hell. Go straight left then go up before reaching the end of the path. Go left again, there's a random (?) chance of a stick appearing between the books. Interact with the stick to the isolated place. Enter the door to Magic World A. Go north-east and go between the sticks with white diamonds to the Reverse Pathway then go right to Magic World B (the diamonds on the sticks will change to black). Go south-west and interact with the NPC. 'Fog (きり)' Appearance: Shiori turns into fog. Passive Effect: The screen becomes foggy. Action: None. Location: Found in the Ice World. Practical Uses: None. Go to the Ice World. Go west until you reach the big ice cubes then go north. Interact with the floating ice diamond. 'Glass (ガラス)' Appearance: Shiori's head becomes a magnifying glass. Passive Effect: Shiori's movement speed is slowed. Action: None. Location: Found in the Mirror World. Practical Uses: None. Go to the Mirror World. Go south-west and interact with the glass statue walking around. 'Another Person (べつじん)' Appearance: Shiori becomes another person. Passive Effect: None. Action: None. Location: Found in the Secret Place. Practical Uses: None. (You must sleep at least 14 times to access this effect.) Go to the Forest World. go north-west from the door and find a staircase to the Pearl Curtains Pathway. Go to the end of the path and interact the blue Hell Block to the Bookcase Hell. Go to the Bookcase Hell's south-east part and find the entrance to the Secret Place. Go through the way to a room with bookcases. Interact with the butterfly. ='Events'= ---- 'Menu Change' Go to the School. Take the left path then go down to the bottom pathway. Go left and interact with the NPC at the desk to change your menu. Category:Walkthroughs